Babysitting
by animechick2487
Summary: 1+R Heero, Relena, Duo, and Wufei are babysitting! It's my first Fic! R+R! So many things can happen in one day! ^_^


AN: Hey all! This is a completely silly story! Please R+R and be nice!! If you feel like yelling at me, don't just say "Your fic sucks"!!! Tell me WHY?? It's my first fic!!! Remember!!! Thankx! Have fun reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Blade or the characters of Gundam Wing!!!  
  
"I can't believe that the Vice Foreign Minister, Ex. Queen of the World, and Princess of the Cinq kingdom is stuck babysitting!", said Duo.  
  
"Shut up Duo! I couldn't just say 'no'!! Mr. Richards has been a very good friend of my family's for a long time. I couldn't let him down", said Relena.  
  
"Well I don't see why we have to be here! I don't think the kid will pick up a Gun and shoot you", Wufei said.  
  
Heero answered him. "That's exactly why we have to be here incase an assassin decides to attack."  
  
Suddenly the two year old boy, Tom, came into the living room. Relena went to him and asked him what he would like to do.  
  
"Playstation!!! I play Soul Blade", he cried.  
  
"Okay", said Relena as she set up the game and handed Tom a joystick.  
  
After Tom picked his favorite character, Mitsorugi, Relena noticed that he was waiting for her to pick someone.  
  
"Umm.does anyone want to play with Tom? I think it's a two player game.", she said.  
  
"Oh sure! I'll play with ya kid! I'm an expert!", Duo said.  
  
After getting beat 10 times by the Gundam pilot, Tom started accusing Duo of cheating. Wufie, Heero, and Relena shot accusing glances at Duo. Duo, on the other hand, mumbled about how anyone who beat Tom would be a cheater.  
  
Tom eventually got tired of the game and wanted to go to a movie. Half an hour later, it was decided that Heero and Duo would take him to the movie. Relena said she still had work and Wufei fingered his gun daring someone to ask him to go to the movie.  
  
When they arrived at the theater Duo bough two small popcorns and 3 large cokes. As they entered the theater, the previews began.  
  
"I want popcorn!", said Tom. Heero handed him one of them, but Tom pushed it away saying that he wanted his own.  
  
"Duo, go out and get another one", ordered Heero.  
  
"But I didn't bring enough money!", Duo said.  
  
"Idiot! Now what do we do?", Heero asked as he looked down at the crying Tom. He noticed that some people were looking at them now and he was sure an old lady had told her husband that they were kidnapping the kid.  
  
"I know! Take this popcorn, leave, then come back and hand him the box", Heero said.  
  
"Well that won't work now! He heard you!", Duo said.  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT!", Heero yelled.  
  
Duo did as he was told and when he came back, he gave the box to Tom. Tom started playing with it for a while, then grew bored of it and gave the box back to Duo.  
  
"Wow! Never thought it would work!", said Duo.  
  
"That's because you're an idiot, now wait the movie is staring", Heero replied.  
  
When the theater grew silent and darker. Tom began to silently sob. When Heero asked him what was wrong he replied "I.I want to go home."  
  
As his cries grew louder the other children in the theater started to cry. Finally Heero dragged Duo and Tom out of the theater and into his black Mercedes (Cool car huh? ^_^). They arrived home and Tom ran straight to Relena. Relena caught the crying Tom and tried to find out what was wrong. After a while she came out of Tom's bedroom and told the Gundam pilots what was wrong.  
  
"He was afraid a ghost would come out and attack him", she simply said.  
  
Heero sat there pondering whether or not his father would really care if he choked his son to death.  
  
"Well.where is he now?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He's asleep in his bedroom, I guess it was his first time in a movie theater and he didn't know it would be this dark", she said.  
  
After a moment of silence they all went about doing their own business until Tom woke up and started crying again.  
  
Heero, being the patient and kind man that he is (not!), decided to point his gun at him in order to make him shut up. However, it only made him cry louder until finally Relena arrived and took him to the kitchen to give him something to eat. She shot Heero a glare that clearly meant he had done something stupid.  
  
"I want my blanky!" he cried. Relena looked around until she found the object she had been searching for and handed it to him. He quieted down and watched everyone do his or her own thing. Heero beating Duo at Soul Blade, Relena cheering Heero on while Wufei muttering about how they all forgot they were supposed to be watching Tom.  
  
Tom threw the blanket at the unprepared Heero, as Heero was trying to pick it up and give it back to him, he felt that it was wet.  
  
"Why is it wet?", he asked Relena. She said that it was because he had been drooling on it for the past 10 minutes.  
  
Heero smirked and threw the blanket at Relena, who pulled it off her and threw it at Tom.  
  
Tom, who was thinking this was a game, picked it up and tried to throw it at Relena. She ran around the room, trying to dodge Tom as fast as she could. Heero tripped and fell on the floor. Relena was running by him and she decided to jump over him. He, on the other hand, thought that she was trying to jump on him, so he brought his foot up to defend himself. She tripped over his foot and fell right on top of him.  
  
She felt her breath being knocked out of her, and then rolled on the floor laughing at the incident, Heero and the others joined in. Heero took Relena into the large kitchen while they were still laughing.  
  
He looked into her eyes and said "You know how to handle little kids"  
  
"Well, I know that pointing a Gun in their face won't make them stop crying", she teased.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her. He gently pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
Relena snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She felt his tongue asking for permission to enter and happily opened obliged.  
  
Once they made it upstairs, Heero made sure no one was there and helped her into her room, with his arms around her waist. He turned her towards him and they kissed again.  
  
Heero and Relena silently thinking that this was the best day of both their lives.  
  
*******************************END***************************************  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, I know! You don't know how the mood changed so fast. But come on!!! Don't we all know Heero and Relena are meant to be together! ^_^ Well it's my first fic. so go easy on me! Please!!  
  
~*~*Animechick2487*~*~ 


End file.
